This invention relates to a thermal energy utilization and conservation apparatus for use on a conventional window sash where such window sash is oriented to receive solar radiation directly or indirectly by reflection.
Fuel economy in heating enclosed spaces, energy conservation and reduction in heating system installation costs are more desirable today than ever before when considered in relation to fuel shortages, high fuel costs and national policy. Prior to construction, buildings can be designed and located at a site to advantageously use topography, sun position, prevailing winds, adjacent buildings, natural shading, material color and texture, etc., in order to reduce heating requirements. Economics and availability of fuel supplies can be factored into selection of the thermal control system.
However, for the majority of heated structures, whether residential, commercial or industrial, which are already constructed and in use, significant reduction in consumption of thermal energy is only accomplished by reduction in usage of the facility or its heat generating equipment or by relatively significant and costly modification to the structure to reduce heating requirements.
Thus, desirable features in the construction of an apparatus to supplement heating and to reduce heat losses from an existing system are simplicity, ease of installation and maintenance, low initial cost, minimal alteration of existing structure or its usage, and minimal, if any, power consumption in operation.